The Nightmare
by Ecilya
Summary: Luke has a nightmare about his father's past. Part of a series of short stories about a five year old Luke living with Vader on Coruscant. I appreciate reviews!


**The Nightmare**

_by Ecilya_

**Summary: **Luke has a nightmare about his father's past.

**Characters: **Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader

**Genre: **Family

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars is owned by George Lucas, not me, and I did not and will not make any money by writing this fanfic. It is only for entertainment.

**Notes: **

This is part of a series of short stories:

#1: _Afraid of the Dark_

#2: _Exploring the Palace_

#3: _Attack_

#4: _Starting School_

#5: _The Nightmare_

If you haven't read the first four, you might want to, as this one is part of that series. I'd appreciate reviewing! (but no flaming, please)

By the way, this story is completed.

Idea partially from some of SophieAnnWard's Luke/Vader fics.

**Just so ya'll know, I haven't seen Revenge of the Sith in quite a while, so if the lines and some of the scenes are wrong, don't kill me. **(Disclaimer: if you kill me, I will no longer be able to write these short stories. Hope that clears it up for ya!)

**Oh, and I'd also like to thank the reviewers of my past stories for your reviews! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p><span>The Nightmare<span>

_Luke was dreaming. He wasn't sure where he was, but the atmosphere was oppressive and frightening. And not only that – it was a lava planet._

_The whoosh of a door opening behind him made Luke jump. A man in brown robes entered, carrying an activated lightsaber. The man looked toward where Luke was standing, but didn't appear to know the boy was there. Yellow eyes flashed in the darkness of his hood momentarily as the hooded man turned, making Luke recoil. _

_Suddenly a roar sounded in the distance; a space ship was landing. The man walked onto a balcony, and Luke followed, curious. A long, sleek silver ship hovered over the landing platform briefly before extending its gear. The man saw the ship landing and ran for the platform._

"_Anakin!" A woman, huge in pregnancy, exited the ship and came running to the hooded man. Luke stopped in the shadows a few feet away._

"_Padmé." Anakin answered softly. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Anakin, I was so worried about you! Obi–Wan told me terrible things!" _

"_What things?"_

"_He said you turned to the Dark Side. That you… killed younglings!"_

_Anakin's eyes darkened. "Obi–Wan is trying to turn you against me."_

_A giant hunk of the station suddenly detached from the station, distracting Luke from the conversation. With a hiss, it fell into the lava, melting instantly. He turned back to Anakin and Padmé, who were still conversing._

"_Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore! We no longer have to hide our love, our marriage. I am more powerful than the Chancellor – I can overthrow him! We can rule the galaxy!" _

_Padmé began to back up slowly, eyes wide in fear. "I don't believe what I'm hearing! Obi–Wan was right… you've changed. You _have _turned to the Dark Side!"_

"_I don't want to hear any more about Obi–Wan." Anakin growled in a rough voice. "The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me!"_

"_Anakin, you're breaking my heart!" Padmé's voice was cracking with sobs. "You're going somewhere I can't follow!"_

"_Because of Obi–Wan?"_

_A shadow appeared at the top of the landing ramp. Luke suspected that it was the Obi–Wan the two had been talking about. _

_Anakin spotted him immediately. "Liar! You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" _

_Luke backed up farther into the shadows of the station. This dream was turning into a nightmare, and he was getting scared. Anakin and Obi–Wan were facing off, and suddenly Anakin started to shout. Before Luke could come back into hearing range, Padmé collapsed to the ground. _

_Obi–Wan and Anakin had begun to lightsaber duel amongst themselves, and Luke took this time to sneak on board the ship. Eventually someone would bring that lady Padmé on board. Something about her…_

_He was looking curiously around the ship when he heard someone bringing her on board. Waiting in the shadows until whoever it was left, Luke sprang out of hiding and looked for Padmé. He had to see her again – there was something familiar about her, something he couldn't quite place._

_Luke found her in the passengers' lounge, asleep but still groaning in pain. Artoo was beside the makeshift bed she was resting on, beeping comfortingly. Suddenly Padmé opened her eyes._

"_Artoo, I think it's almost time,"_

_Artoo whistled a loud alarm and instantly See–threepio was in the room. "Not yet, Mistress Padmé!" The gold droid was saying worriedly. "Oh dear, oh my! Not yet, please!"_

"_Threepio, I can't stop this from happening!" She groaned, her voice tight._

_Luke heard screams coming from outside and ran to see what was happening. Obi–Wan and Anakin were across the lava flows now, fighting on a mountain of black rock. Both were shouting indistinctly; suddenly Anakin leaped over Obi–Wan and slipped down, now on his stomach, closer to the lava. It was then that Luke realized Anakin's legs were missing._

_Anakin was on fire! Luke screamed, screamed as loud as he could. Someone had to hear him, outside of this nightmare. Someone had to hear!_

* * *

><p>Vader was on his way to his private quarters after a long day's work. The corridors were silent, the stormtroopers at their usual places at the end of the hallways – nothing seemed amiss. The Dark Lord was very much ready for a restful night in his chamber.<p>

He had almost reached his quarters when a sudden jolt echoed its way through the Force. Luke, something was wrong with Luke. Vader halted and searched deeper into this disturbance. _A nightmare, that is all. _Vader thought to himself, continuing to his quarters. _Nothing to be concerned about. _However, when he reached the door to his quarters, Vader stopped and self consciously turned toward his son's door. _His room is right there – perhaps it wouldn't hurt for me to check on his welfare._

Before more reasoning could pass through Vader's mind on this subject, the Sith had opened the door release and entered just as Luke let go of another scream. Apparently all was not well with his son. Vader went to the side of the bed and tapped lightly on Luke's shoulder. Seeing as this did not faze him, Vader sat down on the edge of the bed and shook him.

"Son, wake up. Son!"

Luke was not awakening, and Vader had to admit that he was beginning to get worried. Then, just as Vader was wondering if he should use the Force, Luke woke with a start and nearly launched himself at his father, sobbing violently.

"Son, are you all right?" Vader asked in a deep rumble. After this question produced no response, he decided that his son was beyond verbal communication and situated himself in a better sitting position on the bed as Luke clung tightly to him, still crying.

And before Vader could stop himself, he had put his arms around Luke comfortingly. "It was just a dream," he rumbled softly, and felt Luke relax. "Don't be afraid."

Two wet blue eyes opened and looked up at Vader. "Father," He started to sniffle and put his head back down against his father.

"Go back to sleep." Vader said soothingly.

The eyes appeared once again. "But I might have that awful dream again!"

"You won't, I promise." Vader waited until he was sure his son was fully asleep once again before letting him down gently against the bed. Luke shifted onto his side as his father Force–pulled the covers over him.

It wasn't until Vader had exited his son's room that a dark presence forced its way into his mind. Instantly Vader realized that the Emperor could sense his apprentice softening and put up a metal block.

_Beware, Lord Vader, _the Emperor whispered sadistically in Vader's mind. _Your son might not have much longer to live._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that wraps up <strong>_The Nightmare_**. I hope Vader didn't seem that much out of character – I just felt like writing something where Vader was beginning to soften toward his son. I mean, how could even a Sith Lord stay hard and cold with a five year old to care for?**

**So, I hope everyone enjoyed, and if you did (and even if you didn't :)****), please review. I can't read minds y'know!**

**Have a great day,**

–**Ecilya**


End file.
